


Cupcake Delight

by whisperinthemoonlight



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Baking, Boys Kissing, Cupcakes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinthemoonlight/pseuds/whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: Tweek and Craig decide to bake cupcakes together. The end result? A tray full of delicious cupcakes and the teenage boys' faces smeared with blue cupcake frosting. A fluffy Creek oneshot.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Cupcake Delight

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

''So, it says that for the cupcake batter we are going to need butter, sugar, two eggs, half a tablespoon of vanilla extract or whatever the fuck that is and self-raising flour.'', Craig said in an almost excited voice as he was reading the list of ingredients for the cupcakes.

''Ack! D-do we have everything we need for the c-cupcakes?'', Tweek responded from the opposite end of the kitchen island, taking another sip of his decaffeinated coffee and glancing over at his long-time boyfriend.

''I don't know babe, we should check it out.'', the dark haired teenage boy said, shuffling over to the kitchen counter to inspect whether him and Tweek had all the ingredients necessary for their cupcake-making process.

Craig glanced down at the kitchen counter and noticed that they indeed had all of the needed ingredients, as he swung one of the kitchen cabinets open and took out two bowls – one for the batter mixture and one for the colorful cupcake frosting.

Grabbing all of the necessary utensils and ingredients for the cupcakes, Craig placed them down onto the kitchen island, before spinning around and walking towards the oven to heat it up to the proper temperature.

Once he was done adjusting the temperature on the oven, the teenage boy grabbed a slightly melted piece of butter and an ideal amount sugar, dumping them inside the bowl and turning on the electric mixer. Once the egg and sugar combination got whisked to a near perfection, Craig turned off the machine and decided to look for the two eggs that he was going to throw into the cupcake batter mixture.

In the meantime, Tweek decided not to slack things off and help his boyfriend instead. The blonde ball of anxiety scurried off to the kitchen island and grabbed two slightly larger eggs out of the carton, desperately trying not to break both of them and cause any mess.

''Agh, how the hell am I supposed to crack an egg, Craig? I always tend to accidentally break them or drop them to the floor!''

Smiling softly at his anxious boyfriend, Craig chuckled to himself and gently took one egg out of Tweek's hand. He knocked it just a little bit against the bowl rim, cracking it open and spilling its content into the bowl. ''See? All you need to do is to hit the egg a couple of times against the rim of the bowl and it will crack open.''

''I-I see. Can I try it?''

''Sure babe.''

Tweek carefully tapped the other remaining egg against the bowl and cracked it open using both of his hands, dropping the yolk and egg white into the bowl. He smiled proudly to himself, feeling a gentle blush form in his cheeks as Craig gave him a tender, encouraging kiss on the cheek.

Once Craig stirred the eggs together with the sugary and buttery mixture, Tweek dumped in a tablespoon of the vanilla extract, flour and a pinch of salt, before mixing everything together and filling the cupcake cases with the batter.

''W-what now? For how long the cupcakes will have to bake?'', the blonde teenage boy asked, closing the oven behind him and throwing the oven mitt onto the kitchen island.

''Fifteen to twenty minutes, definitely not more than that.'', Craig explained quickly. ''Wanna' start making the frosting?''

Tweek nodded his head in response, while Craig shuffled back to the kitchen counter and got all of the ingredients for the cupcake frosting, as well as the food coloring in the bright shade of blue – his and Tweek's favorite color.

The raven haired teenager dumped a piece of slightly melted butter into the second bowl, before mixing it until it became noticeably softer and more spreadable. He grabbed some icing sugar, a tablespoon of the vanilla extract and a pinch of salt, mixing them all together with the butter and milk until the frosting mixture became super smooth. He reached for the blue food coloring and put three droplets of it into the mix, before whisking it all together until the final result turned out to be a bright blue cupcake frosting.

''I think the c-cupcakes are done babe.'', Tweek said, peeking through the oven window and noticing that the cupcakes had definitely increased and achieved a nice golden brown color.

''Good then.'', Craig replied, grabbing the oven mitt and opening the oven with his other free hand. He grabbed the tray of freshly baked cupcakes and set it onto the kitchen island to cool off for at least a couple of minutes, before turning around on the spot to re-face his boyfriend. ''So, how do you wanna' put on the frosting – with the spoon or with a piping bag?''

''GAH! I r-really don't know, but I guess we can use the spoon? It seems much easier and with less hassle than with the piping bag?''

''The piping bag will make the frosting look much neater, but it is slightly faster if you use the spoon…'', Craig explained, grabbing a clean spoon from the dish rack.

''Okay then…'', Tweek smiled sheepishly, taking the spoon from Craig's hand and scooping out a little bit of the blue frosting onto the first piece of the baked goodness.

He proceeded to decorate the next three cupcakes, before licking off the frosting remnants from the spoon and savoring the deliciously sweet taste of the blue colored mixture. ''The frosting is really tasty babe. You should try it!''

Shrugging his shoulders, Craig dipped his finger inside the frosting mixture and tasted the sugary concoction inside his mouth, smiling softly at his boyfriend once he licked his lips clean off the frosting and decorated the other eight cupcakes. ''It is really good.''

''Ack! I told you!'', Tweek smiled nervously at the taller of the two teenage boys.

Suddenly, Craig dipped his finger back into the cupcake frosting and spread it playfully across Tweek's left cheek, making him squeal out delightfully and smile at the raven haired teenager. And of course, this turned into a playful back and forth between the two teenage boys until their faces were both covered in blue frosting.

Swapping another affectionate smile with each other, Craig leaned down and delicately pressed his lips against Tweek's, before scooting down just a little bit and placing both hands underneath his boyfriend's thighs in an attempt to put him up on the kitchen island. The blonde teenager chuckled in pure delight as he wrapped his arms around Craig's torso and pulled him even closer to him, teasingly licking his bottom lip with his tongue and tasting the sugary goodness that had still been present on his lips.

Once they parted away from each other, they wiped off the remaining frosting off their faces and took a generous bite out of the delicious cupcakes they had managed to bake without a single incident, before smiling affectionately at each other and potentially swapping a few more deliciously sweet kisses.


End file.
